M1 Garand
The M1 Garand is a semi-automatic battle rifle Adopted by the US Army as their offcial Service Rifle in 1936. Invented by Canadian American Immigrant and Tool Designer John Cantius Garand , It would be called "The Greatest Battle Implement Ever Devised" by General George S. Patton and serve the United States throughout World War II, The Korean War, and to some extent, Vietnam. It fires the powerful 30-06 Springfield round which gives the rifle power comparable to bolt-action rifles utilized by other nations. The rufle is unique in that it is loaded via a self contained 8-round "En-Bloc Clip" and fed by and internal magazine. It was replaced by a modernized version, The M-14 rifle in the late 1950s. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942 the M1 Garand is the primary weapon issued to the USMC Engineer kit. It is capable of high power at long ranges, being able to kill in 2-3 shots. It should be noted that it cannot be reloaded without spending an entire clip, forcing the player to choose between spending the last few rounds to reload, or operating with a less-than-full magazine. File:BF1942_M1_GARAND.png|The M1 Garand in Battlefield 1942 at Invasion of the Philippines File:BF1942_US_MARINE_M1_GARAND.png|A US Marine armed with an M1 Garand Battlefield Vietnam World War II mod In the pre-packaged World War II mod for Battlefield Vietnam, the M1 Garand is one of the two options for the Assault, Anti-Tank and Engineer kits. It has the same model, animations, and damage as its Battlefield 1942 counterpart. File:BFVWWII_M1_Garand.PNG|The M1 Garand in Battlefield Vietnam's WWII mod Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the M1 Garand is the primary weapon issued to the United States Marine Corps Rifleman kit. It is a high-powered rifle, capable of killing foes in three rounds to the torso or a single round to the head. Like the Type 5 of the IJN rifleman kit, to which the Garand is opposite, the weapon has a low firerate and small magazine capacity, which can limit its effectiveness in close quarters when compared to the submachineguns. The Garand is also fixed with a bayonet and a mount for rifle grenades. battlefield_m1garand.jpg|The M1 Garand in Battlefield 1943 at Iwo Jima M1 garand.jpg M1 Garand.jpg|A USMC Rifleman firing his M1 Garand. Battlefield-1943-xbox-360-085.jpeg|The M1 Garand's iron sights. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the WWII M1 Garand is available to ''Battlefield'' veterans. It is an all-kit weapon. Like in Battlefield 1943, the M1 Garand features a low rate of fire, moderate recoil, and high damage (on par with the M14 Mod 0 Enhanced), as well as a low magazine capacity. In many respects it is exactly the same as the M14 Mod 0, but with an approximately 33% longer reload time, as well as a slightly smaller magazine capacity. Like the M14 and G3 battle rifles, the M1 Garand's kills count towards the assault rifle efficiency pins. BC2 M1.png|The WWII M1 Garand at Oasis in Rush. BC2 M1 IS.png|The WWII M1 Garand's iron sights. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the WWII M1 Garand is an all kit weapon, and is exclusive to Battlefield veterans, just as in the base game. When compared to the rifle from the base game, the Vietnam Garand's fire rate is 20 rounds per minute higher, which, although seemingly small, is a huge improvement in the rifle's close range performance as the wielder can fire much faster due to the reduced time between shots. It also has 4 meters more max damage range and slightly less acute recoil. Its appearance has changed slightly to fit with the expansion's style. The metal pieces are more rusted and it is wrapped around with a cloth. Its sights have also changed, and are smaller, closer to those of the M14. In all other aspects, the M1 Garand retains exactly the same stats as the one from the base game. M1 BC2V.png|The WWII M1 Garand at Operation Hastings. M1 Garand BC2V IS.png|The WWII M1 Garand's iron sights. M1M14IronSight.png|A comparison of the M1 Garand's (left) and the M14's (right) iron sights M1GarandStatsBC2V.png|The WWII M1 Garand's in-game stats evaluation WepCompareM1M14.png|Relevant comparision between the M1 - M14 m1render.jpg|The render of the M1 Garand. Trivia *In Battlefield 1943, it is a direct equivalent (in stats, and nearly in appearance) to the IJN Type 5 Semi-Automatic Rifle. *Previously in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, if the player made 7 kills with this weapon, the game would incorrectly award the player a Submachine Gun Efficiency pin. This has been fixed, and now the player will receive an Assault Rifle Efficiency pin instead, like the other battle rifles. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, all kills achieved with the Garand used to show up as kills using the M1A1 Thompson in the player's stats, however this glitch has since been patched. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, players cannot currently fix a bayonet on the weapon, despite what appears on some online stats pages. Presumably, if enabled, this bayonet would qualify as a weapon attachment in-game. It is believed that if the bayonet was equipped it would act in a similar manner to the Combat Knife. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, in the weapons and stats menu, the M1 Garand is displayed mistakenly as the Japanese Type 5 rifle. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, it has scratched words on it saying: "Hired Killer" ''and ''"Blood Bye". *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, when aiming down the sights the words "US RIFLE CAL30MM" above "ARMORY 3033179" can be seen below the ironsights. *The Battlefield 1942s M1 Garand's en-bloc clip is actually a hidden weapon in-game, used as a basis for the clip ejection animation. Video Video:WWII M1 Garand|Gameplay with the WWII M1 Garand in ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Isla Inocentes Video:M1 Garand|Gameplay with the WWII M1 Garand in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Phu Bai Valley and Operation Hastings in Squad Deathmatch mode External links *M1 Garand on Wikipedia *M1 Garand on Modern Firearms References es:M1 Garand Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1943 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Battle Rifles